My In Between Life
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: My name is Stern,as in strong.First name Lily, I was 14 when I was murdered. On December 6,2009.But i wasn't gone,I was alive in my own perfect little world. But in my heart I knew it wasn't perfect, my murderer still haunted me. R
1. How This Whole Thing Started

This is my sixth story so far this is about 17 years into the future, and Ulrich and Yumi had three kids, Madison, Lilyan aka Lily and Ethan. Lily is fourteen years old and was raped and murdered all in one day. But the thing is she is still alive in her own heaven, she is trying to heal her family's broken heart for their loss, and Lily is also being haunted by her murderer, and you will never guess who it was. Ulrich, is trying to figure out who killed his daughter, and why. Yumi, is trying to heal her broken heart, but in a wrong way. Madison, is helping her father with the murderer case of her sister, Lily's murderer, is out for her sister now. How will Lily help her family, and haunt her murderer, she can only do one thing. Which one will she choose, or maybe, just maybe, she can do it all.

Theo is young in this story to

* * *

_Lily POV_

I never thought that this would ever happen to me, I know that everyday somebody in the world has died. Dying at fourteen? And it happened to me. My parents said I will grow of old age. I knew I shouldn't have believed them. But, the thing is, it wasn't their fault, and nor was it my fault. It was my perverted stupid ass neighbor. How did this happen you ask? Let me take you back to the beginning, I remember it all like it was early today.

* * *

Wednesday December 1, 2009 ( I know not the right date but whatever)

**(Four Years in the Past)**

I got dressed in my attire. This was white shoes, yellow jeans, blue shirt, with a blue with yellow stripes coat. It was the winter time. The season I absolutely love, the snow would be falling gently on the ground. The holidays are coming soon, and it was time to go to school. Before I had went downstairs to get breakfast, I had looked out the window. It wasn't snowing; I sighed and grabbed my backpack.

"Good morning dad" I kissed my dad on his cheek

"Good morning sweetie" my dad smiled at me. He was sitting down at the table reading his newspaper, and drinking coffee. "You mom had to go to work early this morning, they had an urgent thing going on there" My dad put his newspaper down and looked at me "Are you hungry". I sat down at the table and smiled and nodded my head. Ulrich, my dad, smiled at me and fixed my plate for me. My brother, Ethan, ran down the stairs. Followed by my sister, Madison, who just walked downstairs. They both said good morning to our dad, and got something to eat.

"You guys happy about going to school" My dad sat back down handing me my plate.

"No, I wish winter break was here, and lasted all year" Ethan said stuffing bacon in his mouth

"Ethan, if winter break lasted all year round, there would never be a fall, spring or summer season, it would just be cold all the time, and you know how much you hate the cold" Madison told Ethan "And you know how much you hate the cold Ethan" I repeated her and pointed my fork at him. Ethan just shrugged his shoulders. My dad just laughed, and Ethan pouted. Ethan is nine years old, he quiet, the deep thinker, like my dad. But he made amazing arts for a nine-year-old. My sister, Madison, is fifteen, she just like my mom, Yumi, the sometimes protective one, and defensive, and stubborn as my dad says jokingly sometimes. And with me, oh I forgot to tell you, my name is Lily Nicole Stern, I'm fourteen and I have both personalities of my parents. We have six people living in our house. My dad, my mom, Madison, Me, Ethan, and my grandma (a/n does anyone know Yumi's mom name?). My grandpa was killed, in a car accident when I was two years old, I didn't know him at all. I wish I could have met him though, he sounded real cool.

My dad looked at the clock, it read 8:00 am "Time for you guys to go to school, do you want me to drive you" My dad was shaking his keys to the van. "I think we will walk dad, you just relax" I said putting my dish in the sink. Madison and Ethan put there dishes in the sink and grabbed their backpacks. "Bye dad" all of us said. He waved and watched us leave out the window.

Madison and I walked my brother to his elementary school first. We both hugged him goodbye, and watched him go in the school. Madison and I went to the same school, Kadic Jr. High school. My parents went to this school, they met here actually, and this is where they fell in love. I was hoping I could fall in love here, just like they did. I saw the guy I had a crush on, Theo (a/n read authors note!) I had a crush on him ever since I was in the fourth grade, he was a year older than me, but age is just a number right. Madison looked at Theo, then back at me and smiled.

"If you like him, why don't you talk to him?"

"Um, I don't have the time" I said looking at my feet

"You have to find time Lily, that's if you want him" Madison bent down and whispered something in my ear. "I heard he likes you too"

I blushed and looked at her "I have to get to class, don't want to be late" I rushed to my class. I know it was wrong, leaving my sister there like that, but I don't know he she was telling the truth, or just trying to make me feel better. I sat down in my chair and opened my books. Few seconds later the bell rang, and class started.

What seemed like forever, school was finally over I met up with my sister and started to walk to my brother's school to pick him up.

"You just left me, this morning" My sister laughed

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be late" I sighed

We got to my brother's and saw him standing outside with my dad's best friend's wife Mrs. Belpois, first name, Aelita. She had on a long brown dress, and her hair was a color I have never seen on people's hair, pink, unless it was highlights, but not all pink.

"Hi, Mrs. Belpois, sorry school ran a little bit late" Madison said reaching her hand out for Ethan to reach.

"Oh, no problem, Ethan and I were just catching up on what he's going to do for winter break" She smiled

"Thank you for waiting" I said

She smiled and waved at us as we left. Madison and I waved back. When we got in front of our house, we saw Mr. Dunbar, first name William, painting his door. I thought he was creepy, the way he was always outside, when my and my sister and brother was walking home. He was always staring out his window, when I was riding my bike outside my house. He had short black hair, wore glasses, and always wore dark colors. He was staring at me as, my siblings and I entered the house. I felt uncomfortable. I got in the house and shut the door and locked both locks.

"Hey kids" my mom came to the door and gave me and my brother and sister a group hug. "How was school today?"

"Good" all of us said.

"That's good" Yumi, my mother smiled. "Dinner is ready, were having Chicken Alfredo tonight"

"Yum" My brother said and immediately got his plate

"I'm going to do my homework first then I'll eat" Madison said and went upstairs.

"I'll eat in a little bit, where's grandma, and daddy" I asked

"Grandma is outside smoking as usual, and your dad should be home shortly" My mom sat down reading her book.

"Ok, well I'll do my homework, then eat" I said making my way to the stairs

"Ok sweetie, oh and your grandma wants to go with you to the library this weekend, if that's fine with you" My mom said

"Yeah, that's fine" I said from upstairs.

After two hours, my homework was done, and I finished eating. I was downstairs with my whole family watching our favorite show.

"Lily did Yumi tell you about our get together this weekend" My grandma asked me. I nodded my head.

"I know how much you love reading so I thought I would take you to the library"

I smiled

"What about us grandma, are you going to anything with us" Madison pointed to her and Ethan

"Do you like reading" My grandma asked

They nodded their head and continued to watch TV, my parents and my grandma laughed.

* * *

Saturday December 4, 2009

My grandma and I were hanging out at the library, I was looking for an interesting book, but I was out of luck. I was looking up and down for a book, but couldn't find one. I looked my right and saw my neighbor, Mr. Dunbar, looking at me, then looked down at the books under him.

_'What is he doing here, I mean I know this is the local bookstore and all, but why was he looking at me'_

I left where I was standing and found my grandma reading a magazine.

"Lily I was looking for you, I found a magazine you might like" My grandma handed me a "Vogue" magazine

I smiled "thank you" I looked behind my grandma and saw my crush Theo looking for a magazine. I hid my face behind the magazine, and then peeked up. My grandma saw who I was looking at, "he's cute, and he likes you as much as you like him"

I blushed "grandma let's just leave it alone" I left and walked around the store a little bit. I just wished I stayed with my grandma, I was coming up on Mr. Dunbar before he could say anything I walked away quickly to find my grandma, I found her in the same place we were.

"Can we leave please?"

My grandma nodded her head and put the magazine down "what's wrong"

"Nothing, I just want to go"

"Ok"

* * *

December 5, 2009

Time for school again, I really didn't feel like going though. I went downstairs and saw that my sister looked kind of sick, and so was my brother. So that leaves me to go to school alone. I hated going to school alone. And both of my parents had to go to work early, and my grandma was god knows where. "You want me to walk you Lily" My sister coughed

"Um no I'll be fine"

"Ok" She said lying back on the couch

I sighed and walked out the door, and off to school.

Hours flew by in school today, I just had to stop by my locker and get somethings.

"Your beautiful, Lily Stern." A voice I recognized

I closed my locker slowly and turned my head becoming face-to-face with Theo. I blushed. And he smiled "I saw you at the book store last weekend how come you didn't come and saw hello?" Theo joked.

I smiled "I guess i was just, shy" I looked down. Theo lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Why don't you give me a call sometime" Theo put a piece of paper in my hand and kissed me on my cheek.

I smiled and nodded my head "I will if my father will let me, he not big fans of guys you know" I giggled

Theo smiled "you want me to walk you home"

I nodded my head "no thank you, I'll be fine". I started to walk away. "Bye" I waved

I walked and saw my mom waiting for me by the gates to the school. I ran to the car.

"Hey sweetie how was your day" My mom started the car and drove

"It was good, mom, I got Theo's number today"

"Oh really, you know your father wouldn't accept that"

"I know, it's just that, he's so cute, it unbelievable"

My mother smiled. By time we got home my father was in his office working on something. My brother was drawing and picture, my sister was watching TV, and my grandma was on the phone.

"You homework Lily" my mom asked

"No, not tonight"

I walked in my dad's office, he was working on something. I walked in and sat on his lap.

"What are you working on dad" I looked at what he was doing. He had put a wooden boat inside a glass bottle

"Lily I want you to have this, I made it just for you, it's just a little something I made" my father handed the glass to me

"This is so neat, I love it, thanks dad" I hugged him.

"This is for, wherever you are, your family is with you, now you see this string here, you just pull it, and the boat comes up" As my father said that the boat came up. I was so amazed of the creation he made. Also, when the boat came up, a picture of my family popped out the bottle. It was natural that my dad made something in glass bottles. My mom had one; it had a heart in it with a picture of them cuddled close to one another. My sister had one too, and so did my brother, and now me. My father loved making new things every day. And even though he was a lawyer, being the serious type, he had a creative side to him too.

December 6, 2009

The day had flown by so quickly today. It like I wasn't even there. I stopped by my locker again today, hoping to see Theo, but he didn't show up. I slammed my locker shut and walked towards the cornfield to go home. As I was walking I saw Mr. Dunbar come up beside me.

"Hello, there Lily" Mr. Dunbar said.

"Hello" I was staring at him, confusingly, wondering why this man is talking to me, and what was he doing out in the cornfield this time of day. "I know, you may not know me very well, William Dunbar, I live two door down from you and your family" I nodded my head "Oh that's nice, but I think I should be—" "How are your folks Lily, or your prefer to be called Lilyan?" Mr. Dunbar interrupted me.

"Lily is fine, and my parents are fine as well" I half-smiled.

"Ah, that's very nice to hear Lily, I'm very glad to hear that, I was wonder I'm building an underground tree house, for the kids around the block, and I was wondering would you like to take a look at it" Mr. Dunbar asked me

"No, thank you, I need to get home my parents are probably going crazy that I'm not there right now"

"Aw, come on, you're probably late already, please it'll take only two minutes tops"

I looked to where my house was, then back at Mr. Dunbar, and nodded my head

"Excellent, come on Lily" Mr. Dunbar opened this wooden door that led to underground. I came over slowly; when I got there I saw a bright orange light shining up at me. "Wow, its wonderful" I looked up at Mr. Dunbar

"Why don't you be the first to try it out" He said. I smiled "really"

"Yeah go ahead"

I went down the ladder to get to the underground tree house. When my feet finally touched ground, I was that the place had teddy bears and a lot of other stuff around. Mr. Dunbar came down shortly afterward. "What do you think of the place"

"This is really nice" I was still fascinated by my surroundings.

"why don't you have a seat" Mr. Dunbar set up a seat for me. I sat down, and he sat down across from me.

"There is one rule to this place now" Mr. Dunbar pointed a finger at. I looked at him, now becoming scared. "No adults allowed!" He said moving his arm up-and-down, then began to laugh, I just laughed along with him; even though there was nothing to laugh at. There soon became an awkward silence came between us, he was looking around, and I was too. He touched my hair and I backed away from him as he did. "You have pretty hair, Lily, brown with black highlights, I never seen hair like that before" he was still reaching his arm out to touch me. He had me really scared then, I looked at him with my serious face, but I was scared in the eyes, my heart was racing million times per second.

Mr. Dunbar was looking at me, a way that made me feel uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink, Lily" He asked me. I looked as he went into one of the corners and get something out of it, a Pepsi Cola to be exact.

"In fact, Mr. Dunbar, I have to get home" I said grabbing my backpack. He pointed a finger in my face and said "No, impolite, Lily, you have to be polite. Be polite!" I sat my backpack back down and looked up at him. "That's another rule, Lily, no one is rude here".

Mr. Dunbar reached over me and grabbed a bottle cap opener, and opened the bottle right in front of my face, about four inches away from my face to be precise, and gave me the Pepsi Cola. I didn't drink it; I wasn't thirsty or even hungry at this point. I just looked down at the floor, wondering what I am going to do, and how to get this man out my face. Mr. Dunbar, who was standing right beside me took off his coat. "Are you hot, hum?" He asked me. I gave him no answer. "You can take your coat off if you want" He tugged on my coat. Mr. Dunbar kept touching my face, like I was some sort of doll to him, and he kept laughing, and groaning.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are pretty Lily" Mr. Dunbar asked me. Which again, no answer came from my lips, he said the same thing over again, until I spoke up "Thanks"

"Do you have a boyfriend" He asked. I took about five second to answer him "No" I whispered.

"Ah, I knew you won't like the other girls around here, Lily" Mr. Dunbar smiled

"Mr. Dunbar"

"Hum?" He smiled "very special down here, huh, quiet, peaceful, alone"

"Yes, yes very special" My voice was now cracking, I was about to cry. Crying wasn't going to help, it just made him stronger, make him want more, more of what though, that. I can't even answer myself. I turned my head so that I was looking at the ladder or the exit.

"I really have to go"

"But Lily, I don't want you to leave"

I was now crying, "I'm not going to hurt you Lily" He said _trying_ to reassure me. But, it wasn't working. I took my chances; I jumped up and ran towards the ladder, and started climbing. Mr. Dunbar was pulling my leg down towards him. I tried going up, but he was too strong and powerful. I kicked him in his face, which seemed to have knocked him out, well I thought it did. As soon as I reached the top, he dragged me down and forced me on the floor. And started doings things that I never thought happen to me in my life

There you have it there is chapter one I spent five hours working on this so please** review**

**Next Chapter: where is she**

**Will be in Ulrich's POV**


	2. A Scream Nobody Heard

Chapter 2 (KEY: _Lily is in italics)_

_I remember I was running, I didn't know if I was dead, or alive. I just know I kept running, but I couldn't run straight because of all the pain in the wrong places. But, I didn't let it bother me; I just had to get myself home, to my family. As I was running, I had run past a girl that was in my class, I didn't know her name; but who needs to know someone's name when they are in danger. I think she saw straight through me though, but yet; I don't know. Either way I kept running until I could find my house_.

* * *

Ulrich POV

I had just finished cutting out a picture of my daughter, Lily, she had not come in over four hours. My wife came in the room and told me "She's not with Odd." I looked up at her worriedly "Where's my keys" I searched my shirt, and jean pockets for my keys. They weren't there. I searched my office for the keys, they weren't there either.

"Where my keys"

"I don't know check the bowl by the door" Yumi, my wife, hesitated. "Where are you going?" I ignored the question and was still looking for my keys. "Ulrich just wait please" I ignored her again, I finally found my keys in the couch and left immediately, but before I did I grabbed the picture of Lily.

"Look, stay by the phone" I told Yumi, then left.

I went down to the mall where Lily always loved to hang out, I saw some security guards talking behind the mall. I ran up to them and asked them have they seen my daughter in the mall anywhere. I asked everyone I saw that passed by have they seen my daughter, and they all had the same answer. No.

* * *

_I ran, and ran, as far away as I could. The streets were black and it was ice cold. I came up near the mall I always hang out at, and it was empty, nobody was in the streets tonight. I stopped and looked around (remember italics is Lily POV)_

* * *

(Back at the Stern House, Yumi POV)

The Detective and officers were at the house taking notes and photos everything possible to help find my daughter. The detective was asking me questions "And you said Lily has been missing for over four hour's right?" He asked

"Yes"

"Maybe she has run away" The detective said

"No, no Lily would never runaway" I said

"Have any family difficulties?" The detective asked

"No, there are no problems here, shes missing we would never try anything to make her runaway"

"Ok, I was just asking"

* * *

_I turned around from what I thought were empty streets, I heard voices, similar voices. I heard my dad's voice coming from behind me. "Dad" I cried. He stopped and looked around, did he hear me? I guess he didn't because he turned to ask more people have they seen me._

"_Dad" I screamed. He turned around and was looking towards me, or I thought he was. I started to run towards him, but a car came in the way and he disappeared. I just stood there, wondering what just happened. I looked at my surroundings, again; I was alone. "Dad" I screamed even louder this time. I decided to make my way back home, to see if I could find anybody there._

* * *

Yumi's POV

"Can you put together a list, of all her friends, the names, and contact information" The detective asked me

"Sure"

"Description of what she was wearing" he said

"I can tell you that right now, she had on white sneakers, um yellow jeans, a blue shirt, with a blue coat with yellow stripes"

The detective wrote down what I told him what my daughter was wearing

_--------_

_I saw my house about a few feet away from me, but it seemed less as I was running. I ran across the yard and opened the door quickly. "Mom, Dad!" I stopped when I realized the house was empty, cold, and dark. The only light was coming from the windows, but it wasn't very much light. I started to hear voices again, but yet; there was nobody there. I could hear my mom's voice talking to somebody. She was describing what I was wearing, but I really wanted to find where were these voices coming from, and if I could hear them, why couldn't I see the person who was speaking. I ran upstairs, "Mom" I yelled but only to get no answer back. I laid myself against the wall and cried. I turned around when I saw a light coming from the bathroom, I slowly walked towards it. I opened the door and walked in the bathroom. When I came in I saw a figure sitting in the bathtub with a wet towel on their face, to be honest whoever it was looked dead. I walked around the bathtub, and passed what looked my clothes, I looked in the bathtub and saw it was a man, lying down, dirty as I don't know what, because of the brown water he was laying down in. He had also, had blood on his hands, but he had no open cuts to have that much on his hand. I was grossed at the sight I was looking at. I turned around to the sink and saw that it was covered in blood stains, and had a butcher knife in the edge. I saw the charm bracelet my mom had given me, hanging on the facet of the sink. _

_I turned back around to see the man still lying in the water; I started to get very scared. He pushed himself up and put his hand to his face. He took the towel off his face and reviled, Mr. Dunbar, he was staring at me. That's when I realized, Mr. Dunbar is the reason why no one can hear me. William Dunbar, is my murderer, and he came out the tub and towards me. I scream and scream so loud, that the other side of the world could hear me. But they can't, I screamed a scream __nobody__ heard._

_-----_

_(Normal POV)_

"Secure the area over there" The Detective pointed, two cops went over to make sure the people do not cross the line. And two other polices went with the detective. They came across the underground tree house. The detective found something poking out the ground; it was a pair of orange gloves.

(Ulrich POV)

"Is this your daughters" He asked

"Yes, it is, she always keeps them in her coat pocket, Lily never wore them" Yumi said

"Well, it was captive, under the Earth; a lot of wood and broken crates. We think its some remains on some type of structure." The detective said

"What about Lily" Yumi asked on the verge of crying

"We didn't find her, Mrs. Stern"

"That's good, isn't it, I mean, you found Lily's gloves but you didn't find her, I mean she could have dropped it or something, right" I held my hand out so Yumi can take it. The detective (a/n sorry don't have a name for him yet, just go with me ha-ha) took the gloves that was sealed in the bag away from us.

"We also found blood" He said, Yumi started crying when she heard that. "A significant amount of blood" he added. I put my head in my hands and started crying, Yumi was now crying heavily.

"I'm very sorry" The detective said

Yumi and I were lying down on the bed, Yumi was crying very, very hard now, and so was I. I brought Yumi closer to me and we cried together. I never thought it would be one of my kids, to die early, I never thought my daughter would be murdered. Why? Why couldn't her murderer taken me and not my Lily.

Soon after an hour, Yumi had gone to Ethan's room to sleep with him, make sure he is ok. Madison had come into my office, she had been crying to, and she looked scared.

"Dad"

I looked down at my feet

"Lily is dead isn't she" Madison asked

I got up and walked to Madison and looked at her, pulled Madison into a hug. "No, your sister will always be with us no matter what, ok she's here, we just can't see her" I was crying, which made Madison cry too.

_I was slipping away, that's what it felt like. Life was leaving me, but I wasn't afraid. Then I remembered there was something I had to do; somewhere I was meant to be. I don't know where though. I remember what it was like, every piece of it, how it felt to be raped and murdered. He pulled me back down the ladder as I tried to escape; He threw me on the floor and got on top of me. Boy, I would have wished I was stronger; he would have been in a coma right now. He started taking off my jeans, he wasn't worried about the top. Then he removed my under clothes. I don't want to go any further; you should know what happened next. Mr. Dunbar, I call him he or him anything besides his name ordered me to put my clothes back on. I was in so much pain, that it was hard for me to even bend over. He then looked at me, and told me to come to him. I didn't though. So, he pulled me to him, and jabbed something in my back, it stung so badly. He kept stabbing me multiple times, twenty-four to be exact. That's all I could remember, because everything had went black. _

_But now, now I woke up in a Gazebo, can you say I was slightly confused. I got up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a forest that looked like it was in the autumn season. I saw a piece of paper sitting right next to me, it was the same paper Theo had given me with his number on it, it also said to meet him at the Gazebo in the mall. I sighed and shut my eyes; I saw shadow figures of people. I soon saw clearly, Theo, sitting at the Gazebo. I saw him look up, like he was looking towards me._

Still Lily POV

"You're not supposed to be doing that" A girl said behind me

"What, who are you"

"He saw you, that guy"

"I think saw me "

"yes, and you aren't suppose to be doing that, now, he going to carry that all his life" the girl said "you aren't suppose rewind, your suppose to fast forward" (A/N that mean you aren't suppose to go back, your suppose to move forward) She said and left

Um spent three hours working on this time to work on my other story "Midnight Lovers"

I'll try to update this, School is starting back up again, but I will try my best

Please review

Thank you loads


End file.
